


Consequence

by titansatemysoul



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Play - Leash/Collar, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/pseuds/titansatemysoul
Summary: Ignis gets carried away while in bed with Noctis, but as always, His Majesty forgives.





	Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> _part of an art/fic collab with heich._

The tinkling of fine golden chain-links underscore the wet sound of steady thrusts and breathless moans, filling the King's chambers. Noctis balances on his elbows, grunting softly while Ignis mouths at the curve of his shoulder, leash hanging off the collar adorning his neck, slithering between the sheets.

"Majesty," Ignis moans, his warm breath making Noctis shiver when it permeates his dress shirt, reaching spit slicked skin. "If I could have just a bit more..."

Ignis has behaved very well thus far, so Noctis reaches back to hike one of his long legs onto his lower back, the other quickly following suit. It puts his cock at a better angle to seek out the depth that they both desire, causing his trousers to slip below his hips.

"Better," Noctis grunts, abruptly snapping his hips, Ignis’ his thighs tightening around him. "Much better."

A sharp exhale suddenly erupts out of Ignis followed by an acute pain in Noctis’ shoulder, something viselike digging into his muscle.

"Fuck," Noctis snarls, shooting up on his hands, startled by the sudden pain and the sound of tearing fabric. "That hurt."

"Noct!" Ignis pulls back instantly while Noctis pushes back his collar, revealing a deep, angry looking bite mark. "That was completely unintentional. Are you alright?"

The pain has already begun to subside when Ignis’ fingers creep under the garment, remorse tracing over the outline of his teeth, fingering the rips they’ve created.

"It's not a big deal," Noctis says, plucking the hand off his shoulder, hips rolling while he steadies himself. "If it can’t be fixed I have plenty of others. Do you want to stop?"

Lust still etched into his features, Ignis pouts, legs fixed loosely against him.

"I understand if you’d like to," he says reluctantly. "But, certainly not on my account."

Ignis can't see the predatory grin that spreads across his King's face, or the gleam that illuminates the bluest flecks of his irises.

"Tell me Ignis, _did you like it_?"

For a moment, Ignis seems taken aback by the ease at which Noctis maintains his composure, but he’s swiftly reminded that he best not leave the question unanswered.

"I asked if it felt good to bite me," Noctis repeats, drawing himself out of Ignis in one fluid motion. "You have sharp teeth you know."

"It did Your Majesty, but I didn't mean for it to hurt you!"

“I know,” Noctis says, caressing the side of his scar. There isn’t time for Ignis to relax into the touch, as the hand is withdrawn, replaced on his shoulder to turn him roughly onto his stomach.  He haphazardly folds his legs, lifting himself onto his knees, entrance bared before Noctis. The little chain-links of the leash press into his cheek, warming to his skin as he twists the bedsheets between his fists.

Reaching down, Noctis frees the tether from beneath him, making Ignis choke on the groan he emits when Noctis yanks him back upon his reentry, forced onto all fours. Trousers caught around his knees, Noctis fucks him, Ignis held taut, neck elongated, tipping his head upwards as he casts out throttled gasps.

Noctis starts winding the length of the leash around his palm, bending forward as it shrinks, until he can lick into the shell of Ignis’ ear, grabbing him by the hair to wrench his head sideways.

" _Majesty_ ," Ignis pleads, canting back to counter the slowing thrusts. "It was an accident."

"Of course it was Iggy, I believe you," Noctis comforts him, lips brushing along his jaw, then teeth, grazing over his collar. "But now you've made me want to see for myself."

Ignis yelps, unable to escape the piercing ache of sharp teeth, full of brazen intention as Noctis bites the column of his neck. Jaw locked in place, he shows no quarter, rutting into Ignis, securing him to his hips with an arm hooked under his waist.

"This does feel good," Noctis moans, teeth scraping over his blooming creation. “What do you think Ignis?"                       

Ignis whimpers, making a feeble attempt to nod his head with what little leeway he’s been allowed by his leash.

"Yes, Majesty... _so…good_." He tries searching for Noctis, but he's pulled back the moment his lips locate the stubble on his jaw.

"I'm sorry Ignis, but you can't do that," Noctis says with a tinge of feigned sadness. "You can't just put your mouth on me without permission. You need to remember that."

Ignis mewls in defeat as Noctis bestows his punishment, withering in his arms as his orgasm overwhelms him, come propelled onto the sheets by the force of Noctis’ thrusts. When Ignis is shuddering, helpless beneath him, Noctis releases both his leash and body. He kicks off the rest of his trousers, peeling off his briefs before crawling back to Ignis, pliable as Noctis turns him over onto his back, drawing his knees up to his chest, cock pressing back into his twitching hole.

Noctis pleasures himself inside Ignis, undulating his hips, thumb tracing the contours of his knee, muttering little comforts as tears run down his face from the intense overstimulation. Noctis lets Ignis collapse, limbs sagging when he gathers him up in his arms.

Ignis begins to stiffen while Noctis leaves wet, messy kisses on his neck over the bite marks as he fucks him, rousing Ignis from his stupor. Noctis reaches between them, giving his cock gentle tugs until Ignis comes over his fist, completely spent. He tries in vain to reciprocate the kisses he’s given, but soon gives Noctis leave to use his mouth as he pleases.

Noctis feels his climax descending as Ignis tenses on his cock, a quivering palm finding a place on the curve of his ass, desperate to receive it.

“Majesty,” Ignis whines when Noctis pulls out, coming on his pelvis and rapidly softening cock. Ignis runs his fingers through the warm pool of come, clearly distressed by the outcome. He’s quite dejected as Noctis wipes him clean with a warm washcloth, deprived of permission to taste his come, even from what’s left on his fingers.

"I'm glad you slipped up," Noctis tells him, holding Ignis’ chin up, inspecting the fading imprint where his collar had been. Satisfied, Noctis settles next to him, molding himself to his body, returning to the spot on his neck to pepper affectionate kisses. The mark has allayed, redness blossoming into the beginnings of a pale purple bruise. "Are you okay?"

"As I always will be, Noct," Ignis tells him, shifting so Noctis can throw one arm over his chest. "I only wish..."

"I know," Noctis says against his ear. "But you still disobeyed me. You'll earn it next time, _I know you will_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> biting was mentioned this morning and this happened. oops.
> 
> heich distracted me by drawing [this art](https://thecloudstan.tumblr.com/post/163397565365/tell-me-ignis-did-you-like-it-a-companion) while i wrote this, i love it :3c


End file.
